


Dreaming of Aeroplanes and Too Little Time

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Fight, witsontap2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you redscudery, for organizing this exchange.<br/>Thank you, watsoff, for giving me such beautiful lines to work with.</p></blockquote>





	Dreaming of Aeroplanes and Too Little Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the things that make you feel at ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762797) by [watsoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsoff/pseuds/watsoff). 



It's cold outside.

I don't wish that we'd never do this--  
never fight  
Even though it's the third time this week--   
And it's been five weeks since we've made our own warmth.

What I do wish  
Is that your gloves are in the pocket of your coat.

 

Now that you are here--  
Your feet all too cold against my bare thighs--  
The sudden chill has jarred me from my sleep  
Dreaming of aeroplanes and too little time.

 

I want to tell you so many things.

I want to tell you that I've never not loved you.

I want to tell you that I am an idiot   
And you are a lazy, egocentric arsehole  
And also   
That I am a lazy, egocentric arsehole  
And you are an idiot

Because we are the same person, you see.  
We are one.

I know this when I make my tea in your mug without a thought.  
I know this when I sit on your side of the sofa.  
I know this when you're not here and I sleep restlessly, grasping at your pillow  
Dreaming of aeroplanes and too little time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you redscudery, for organizing this exchange.  
> Thank you, watsoff, for giving me such beautiful lines to work with.


End file.
